Mission to Mars/Transcript
The following is a transcript for "Mission to Mars." All: "Mission to Mars!" Uniqua: Mission control! Space shuttle ready for liftoff. Oh hi! I'm Commander Uniqua! I'm an astronaut! Pablo: Me too! Austin: Me three! Uniqua: We're getting ready to take off in our space shuttle. Mission control, we're ready for our instructions. Tasha: '''Roger that, Commander Uniqua. This is Mission Control. '''Tyrone: Shuttle crew. We have been recieving a strange signal from outer space. Tasha: It sounds like this. "Boinga, boinga, boinga!". Tyrone: We don't know what's makin' it, but we know it's coming from the planet Mars. Tasha: Shuttle crew, your instructions are..... Tyrone: '''Go to the planet Mars and find out what's makin' that strange sound! '''Uniqua: Roger that, mission control! Shuttle crew, we're goin' to Mars! Pablo and Austin: Yeah, all right! sing and dance to the song "[[We're Going to Mars]."] Tyrone: Let's go to Mission Control! The sky is blue and clear. and Tasha arrive at Mission Control while the others get into their spaceship. Uniqua: '''And the space shuttle is ready for liftoff! '''Tyrone: Stand by for liftoff, shuttle crew. Prepare for....-- Tasha: Wait a minute. I'm getting another signal from Mars. Mysterious Mars Signal: Boinga, Boinga, Boinga! Boinga, Boinga, Boinga! Tyrone: You hear that, shuttle crew!? Uniqua: Loud and clear, mission control! Let's go find out what's makin' that sound! Tasha: '''Ready for liftoff in 10... 9... 8.... 7.... '''Uniqua: Shuttle Commander Uniqua ready for liftoff! Pablo: Science Officer Pablo ready for liftoff! Austin: Lieutenant Austin ready for liftoff! Tasha: 3.. 2...1.... Ignition! astronauts blast into outer space in their shuttle. They sing and dance to a reprise of "[[We're Going to Mars]." The shuttle approaches Mars on Mission Control's screen.] Uniqua: '''Mission Control, This is Commander Uniqua. We are approaching the planet Mars. '''Tasha: '''Roger, commander. Prepare to landing. '''Uniqua: Roger, Mission Control. ship lands, and the astronauts get off. Uniqua: 'Mission control, this is Commander Uniqua. We have landed safely on Mars. '''Tyrone: '''Roger that, Commander. '''Pablo: '''According to my calculations, this is martian dirt and these are martian rocks. '''Uniqua: '''Lieutenant Austin, deploy the Mars ROVER! ''gets out of the space shuttle with the Mars rover. 'Austin: '''Roger, Commander! ''drives the rover over to Uniqua. '''Austin: Hey, ROVER, over here boy! (laughs) Hey, boy!. You wanna play ball, ROVER? ROVER: (Dog barking) Austin: Okay, boy. Go get it!! a ball Austin: Good boy! drops the ball]" No more ball right now, boy. '''Uniqua:' Lieutenant Austin, is the equipment ready? Austin: Yup. We're ready for anything! all dance and sing along to the song "[[Ready for Anything]."] Tasha: Commander, We're getting that signal again. Listen. "Mysterious Mars Signal": Boinga! Boinga! "Uniqua": We hear it mission control! "Pablo": According to my calculations, it could be coming from those mountains over there. "Uniqua": OK crew, let's go! astronauts jump into ROVER and set off on their journey; finishing "[[Ready for Anything]."] Uniqua: '''Science Officer Pablo Pablo, report! '''Pablo: According to my calculations, we should be.... space rock hits him on the head hey! Austin: '''What happened? '''Pablo: Something just hit me on the....-- rock hits him ow! and Pablo get out of the Mars rover and investigate. Uniqua: 'It was a rock. ''rock falls on her head Hey! I got hit too! 'Austin: '''Ow! Me too! ''meteor shower starts falling '''Pablo: '''It's raining rocks! '''Uniqua: '''It's a meteor shower! '''Uniqua: Austin, activate ROVER umbrella function! Austin: 'Put up your umbrella, boy! ''activates his Umbrella function. '''Austin: '''Good boy, ROVER! '''All: We're ready for anything! Tyrone: '''Shuttle crew! What's happening!? '''Uniqua: Everything's okay, mission control. Just a small meteor shower. Tasha: Uh, there's no such thing as a small ''meteor shower. In a few seconds they're going to get a lot... ''huge meteor crashes on Mars' surface. All: BIGGER! bigger meteors began bending and pressing ROVER's umbrella down. Austin: Uh-oh!... Uniqua: We need to seek shelter! Pablo: Roger that. Commander! Over there! A cave! Uniqua: Come on! Let's move! On the count of three. Ready? All: THREE! astronauts and ROVER charge toward the cave. Austin: Phew. Good thing we had our Mars helmets on. take off their helmets. Uniqua: '''We're okay, mission control. Stand by. '''Tasha: Roger that. Pablo: 'Woah. Check it out. ''barks and wants to play ball again. '''Austin: Not right now, boy, okay? Uniqua: I wonder how far down it goes. and the astronauts stare at the ledge of the cave. Pablo: Well, According to our calculations, it's a really really long way down. Uniqua: Okay. Let's head back. We don't want to lose contact with mission control. Pablo: Did you hear something? Austin: Yeah. I heard something. ledge crumbles as ROVER moves the ball toward the astronauts. All: No no no! No ball! No ball, boy, no ball! Boy, no boy, no! No ball boy! ledge crumbles more and begans to break. All: Uh-oh... fall down as the ledge breaks off. All: ' WHOA!! Ahh! Woah, woah, woah, woah! Yee-haw! ''fall down a slide. 'Pablo: ' Ahh! '''Uniqua: Whoa! Pablo: Whoa, yahoo! Austin: '''Yeah, all right! '''All: Whoa! Uniqua: Is everyone okay? Pablo? Pablo: Yeah. I'm okay. Uniqua: '''Austin? '''Austin: Yep. ROVER? ROVER? Oh no! ROVER!!!! We lost him. We're never gonna see him again. Uniqua: '''It's okay, Austin. We'll find him. We're ready for anything, remember. '''Austin: solemnly Yeah. Anything... Uniqua: Mission control? This is Commander Uniqua. (Static from the commucator) Mission Control? Pablo: We lost contact with them, didn't we? Uniqua: Yeah. We're way too far underground. Control's contact screen is in static Tyrone: ''' Shuttle crew? This is mission control. Do you read? '''Tasha: Come in shuttle crew! Tyrone: '''Our astronauts are lost forever on Mars! We'll never see them again. '''Tasha: Tyrone? Hello? Remember. They're astronauts. And no matter what happens, they would never never give up. Pablo: I give up... Austin: Me too... We're NEVER going to get outta here.... sing along to the song "[[Astronauts Never Give Up]." After being encouraged and jumping from rock to rock, they find no where else to go.] All: Phew. Uh-oh... Uniqua: Uh-oh is right. There's no where else to go. Pablo: Now what do we do? Austin: We're stuck! Uniqua: Well, at least things can't get any worse. Pablo: Uh, I think things are getting worse. come out of the surrounding water, swimming towards the astronauts. Austin: What is that? Pablo: I dunno, but according to my calculations, it's gonna get us. robotic claw with a ball appears shocking the astronauts Uniqua: It's a martian! Pablo: It's ROVER's ball. steps toward the ball. ROVER appears out of the Water Austin: It's ROVER! barks, and Austin hugs him in joy ROVER! All: All right! Austin: I Thought I'd never see you again! Uniqua: Lieutenant Austin, activate ROVER float function. Austin: OK, Commander! ROVER, float boy, float. activates his float function on his wheels, making himself float. Uniqua: Ready for anything, crew? All: Ready for anything! Austin: Good boy, ROVER! Barks Mysterious Mars Signal: Boinga, boinga, boinga! Boinga, boinga, boinga! Pablo: Did you hear that? Uniqua: That's the sound! Pablo: According to my calculations, it's coming from that way. Uniqua: Come on! Let's move! hop onto ROVER Austin: Let's go, boy! drives to the direction of the creature sound. All: Woah... see a whole martian city with round shaped red-pink buildings. Austin: It's an underground city! Uniqua: It's an underground martian city! Pablo: If this is a martian city it means... that... that... Uniqua: Martians live here! Let's take a closer look! drives ROVER to the city and stops as it drives out of the goo Mysterious Mars Signal: BOINGA! Boinga, boinga, boinga! Austin: Stay here, boy. (Rover barks while obeying Austin) Good boy. barks as the astronauts approach the martian house. "Mysterious Mars Signal:" Boinga. Boinga! Boinga, Boinga, BOINGA! Pablo: What should we do now? Uniqua: We ring the doorbell. rings the doorbell. '"Mysterious Mars Signal:'" Boinga. (The door swings open.) Boinga: Boinga. (The three look down and see a cute green Martian infant with pair of white eyes on green stalks with black pupils.) Boinga! Pablo: A martian! "Austin:' (astonished) WOW... Uniqua: Hello there, I'm.... Boinga: Boinga! Boinga! Boinga, Boinga, Boinga! lets them inside. '"Boinga:'" Boinga, Boinga! Uniqua: Come on. ( Uniqua Pablo, and Austin walk inside Boinga's house with purple texture and futuristic furniture). Boinga: (jumps out behind a piece of furniture) Boinga! (Jumps out behind a couch) Boinga! (Jumps out behind Uniqua) Boinga! ( They look at Boinga with a surprised reaction) Mommy Martian: Boinga? Oh, Boinga/ You're supposed to be in bed, honey. It's time for all martians to go to sleep. Boinga: Boingaaa....... Mommy Martian: Boinga, earth astronauts. Uniqua: Hello. I'm Commander Uniqua from planet Earth. Austin: I'm Lieutenant Austin, from Earth too! Pablo: And I'm Science Officer Pablo. Boinga: Boinga! Mommy Martian: This is Boinga, and I'm her mommy. Boinga: Boinga, Boinga, Boinga! Pablo: Heh-heh. She sure says boinga a lot. Mommy Martian: Well, Boinga is an important word on Mars. Almost everything is boinga here. sing along to the song "[[Almost Everything Is Boinga Here]."] Mommy Martian: Well, you astronauts can go home. Pablo: Okay. astronauts pick up the telephone. Uniqua: Tyrone? "Tyrone:" It's Mission Control! "Tasha:" Oh for goodness sake, I told you they'd be ok "Uniqua:" Mission Control, we found out what was making that sound! Mission accomploished! Tasha and Tyrone: Alright! Yeah! Uniqua: Boing was calling you the whole time on her cell phone. Boinga is how martians say hello. Boinga: Boinga! Uniqua: Can you come over to my house and have s'mores? Yeahhhhhh! Tyrone and Tasha: Sure! transforms back into the backyard. Tyrone: That was an excellent adventure, don't ya think!? Others: Sure was. sing the ending song and enter Uniqua's house. Uniqua opens the previously closed door. Uniqua: Boinga-boinga-boinga! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts